The Spiritual Wedding
by Magic Cat
Summary: Brad Crawford meets and falls in love with Serenity Moon, who runs a resort and spa after he and his men get caught in a storm the spirits of her mother and friends decide to play match makers. A Brad Crawford/Serenity Moon coupling


A Spiritual Wedding

By Magic Cat

Disclaimer: The Characters of Sailor Moon and Weiss Kruez do not belong to me. They belong to their creators. But the story is mine. Also there will be some OOC on Crawford's part, and a little on Schuldigs. Please go easy with the flames all right?

Late one Spring night Brad Crawford and his team were on their way back to their manor after they had returned after the fall of Estet. When a sudden storm hit. A bolt of lightning hit a tree branch. Making it fall on the road in front of them, causing Brad Crawford to lose control of the car as he swerved it. In an attempt to keep their car from crashing, and he had marginally succeeded but he lost control of their car and it fell in to a ditch.

"Oh Great!" Crawford grumbled to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling a garage but the electrical storm was blocking his signal.

"What now O fearless leader." Schuldig asked him while looking out his window. 

"I see a light coming from that building up ahead maybe we can use their phone." Nagi said.

Crawford looked up and sure enough there was a light coming from a building ahead of them. 

"Well…We don't have much of a choice. We will just have to make a run for the building and hopefully get some help there. Schuldig you keep an eye on Farfarello. The last thing we need is for him too terrorize the occupants of that house."

Schuldig nodded his head and took hold of Farfarello's mind making sure that the resident psychopath remained neutral.

"Okay Brad he's under control." He informed his leader.

Crawford nodded his head and told Nagi to form a barrier around them so that they wouldn't get drenched in the rain. Nagi did as he was told and the four of them made their way to the building.

When they got there Crawford knocked on the door and waited. A Couple of minutes later the door opened to reveal a lovely young woman about twenty-one years old. With Silver white hair, and the deepest bluest eyes that the four men had ever seen.

"Konbanwa. Can I help you?" she asked them with a voice that sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes.

Crawford snapped out of his stupor; he had been so busy staring at the young woman that he had forgotten why he and his team were there. Fortunately the rest of his team didn't notice they were also staring at her.

'Thank God for small favors.' He thought keeping it shielded from Schuldig.

"Hai, My friends and I were wondering if we could use your phone? Our car lost control and we ended up in a ditch." He explained.

The young woman smiled looking sympathetic and nodded her head letting them in. 

"The phone is over there Sir." She told Crawford. Who nodded his head and walked over to where the phone was located.

He dialed the number for the nearest garage for help. The garage worker said that he would be right over after the storm. It was too dangerous to drive right now. Crawford mentally grumbled and thanked the man. After hanging up he asked the woman if there were any hotels nearby.

She giggled and replied: "Your standing in one. Welcome too the Moonlight Resort and Spa. You are in luck it's our slow season."

Crawford looked around and sure enough he could see some other clients who had been caught in the storm sitting in the hotels parlor wearing robes that you would find at spas and resorts.

"In that case do you have any rooms available?" he asked her. She nodded her head and led the way to the Front Desk. Opening a registry she asked them to write their names in. They did as they were asked and she then handed Crawford, Schuldig, and Nagi their keys.

"I will show you to your rooms. If you Gentleman will follow me." She walked off with Crawford, Schuldig, Farfarello, and Nagi walking right behind her. She led them up the stairs to the third floor and opened the doors for them.

Nagi's room was first, it was a very cozy room with a single bed, TV set, large closet, and the Bathroom was very spacious. While Nagi was looking around he found an unused phone line near a desk and chair he hooked up his portable laptop. After he was done he turned toward the young woman and thanked her. She smiled and told him that he could call room service if he was hungry. Nagi bowed in gratitude and sat down at the desk that was holding his laptop and started typing away.

She closed the room and continued down the hall to the room that was next door. 

"This is your room Schuldig-San." With that she opened the door and inside was a room with two double beds. It was just like Nagi's in every way except for the two beds.

"Danke Frauline, Will you be at the front desk in case I need something?" he asked her while his eyes traveled up and down her body. The young lady's eyes twitched upward slightly and said: 

"Hai Schuldig-san, If you need anything either I or one of the maids will come."

Crawford mentally rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'Oh brother…not five minutes and he's already making a play for our Hostess.'

__

'Of course I am Crawford, she is an extremely attractive lady.' Schuldig informed his leader with a smirk.

"I believe that you and Farfarello-san will be very comfortable in your room tonight." She cut in to the telepathic discussion between the two men. Tilting her head towards the scarred Irishman who was already playing with his knife.

Schuldig groaned and looked dejected he had forgotten about the madman until she brought him up. 'Blast I had forgotten all about Farfarello.' He thought to himself.

Crawford on the other hand hid a smile behind his hand as he pushed up his glasses. As he and the Hotels owner finally reached his room. Inside there was a King Sized bed on the left-hand side of the room.

"I hope that the room is too your liking Crawford-san." She said while Crawford was looking around.

Crawford turned and nodded his head. "It is. Miss?"

The young woman blushed as she realized that she hadn't introduced herself to her guests. "Serenity Usagi Moon." She said gently while looking up at Crawford who had approached her.

"Miss. Moon, I am very grateful too you for your hospitality to me and my men." He said while gazing at her.

Serenity bowed and wished Crawford a goodnight and left the room closing the door behind her.

Crawford stared after her until she was out of sight and sighed in resignation. "What is wrong with me? Usually I am not easily swayed by a woman, but she is so beautiful that I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and kiss her." He muttered to himself.

He sighed and dialed for room service for a steak dinner, and asked them to deliver it too room 307 at 7:30. The staff confirmed his order and hung up. Since it was 6:00 he decided to take a hot shower so he got undressed and placed his gun and other personal belongings in to one of the drawers near his bed. Then he grabbed a towel from the rooms Vanity and went in to the bathroom to take a shower. When the water was hot enough for him to tolerate he climbed in. While he was bathing his thoughts drifted once again to the beautiful Hostess who seemed to haunt his thoughts.

When he was done he climbed out and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the Bathroom. To his surprise he saw the Hostess laying down a robe on his bed. Since her back was turned she didn't notice Crawford who was staring at her. When she was about to leave she felt Crawford's eyes and turned slowly to face him. When she saw him wearing nothing but a towel she blushed a bright pink.

"G-Gomen Nasai Crawford-san. But I thought that you might like a robe or something after hearing the shower while I was delivering Dinner to your companions." She stuttered out while staring at him.

Crawford just continued to stare at her for a moment then walked toward her. Serenity gulped and moved to the side so that she could make room for her guest. Crawford stopped in front of the robe and picked it up and then headed back in to the Bathroom. While he was in there he put the robe on and then walked out. Not the least bit surprised that Miss. Moon had left.

Crawford shook his head and read the note that was near the dresser where his clothes had been. He quietly read the note and his lips twitched slightly upward as he read:

Crawford-san 

I have taken your clothes so that they 

Can be Dry Cleaned. Once again I'm sorry 

For coming in too your room just as you were 

getting out of the bathroom after your shower.

I had honestly thought that I would be gone before you had gotten out of the 

Bath room.

Onegai forgive me for my bad judgement.

Sincerely Serenity Moon.

Crawford put down the note and silently chuckled to himself.

"It's all right Serenity, I am not mad at you." He said quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the door Serenity Usagi Moon breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad at her. She blushed again as she made her way to the Front Desk. Just as she approached the stairway a misty vapor appeared and the form of a woman slowly appeared before her.

"I see that you have finally started to fall in love again Musume-chan. He seems to have feelings for you too." Queen Serenity told her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Okassan, He and I have just met!" Usagi silently shrieked from embarrassment. (Since the two of them have the same first name, I'll just call her Ren while she and her mother talk.) 

Queen Serenity giggled out loud at seeing her daughters flushed face and her silent shriek. "Demo the two of you would look so good together. He seems to be a better choice then that Baka Mamoru."

Ren's head bowed down with sadness and Queen Serenity regretted saying those words out loud. She wrapped her arms around her daughters quivering body and hugged her until the shaking stopped.

"It's all right Ren-chan, everything will be all right. Mamoru won't be able too hurt you ever again. I have already made plans for him to make sure of that." She told her most precious child.

Ren gave her a shaky smile and nodded her head. Her mother had brought her to this new dimension after Mamoru killed her Family, along with the Inners and Outers. Creating this wonderful Hotel and giving her a chance for a better life.

"Arigato Kassan." She quietly whispered and Queen Serenity gave her one last hug and then faded away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening Crawford heard a knock on his door and opened it. Seeing that Serenity was carrying his meal Crawford opened the door wider and let her come in.

"Arigato Miss Moon." He told her as she softly put the tray of food down on the small table.

She nodded her head and was about to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up him and stared up in to his eyes. For his part all Crawford could do was stare in to her deep blue eyes before giving in to the temptation of kissing her. With a groan he closed the distance between himself and her and softly claimed her lips with his own. The kiss lasted for about five minutes until they pulled themselves apart. Breathing heavily Serenity looked at Crawford with a confused expression on her face.

"Crawford-san…Nani." Was all she could say before Crawford kissed her again only this kiss was even more deeply than the last one.

After a while both Crawford and Serenity broke apart; and she backed away from him slowly a part of her still wanted to be kissed by him, but another part was afraid of the feelings that were rising inside of her.

"Anno…. I had better go and see if there are more people coming in." She said still trying to catch her breath.

Crawford nodded his head and watched her leave. After she left he cursed himself for being to forward. "Damn it! What is wrong with me?!" 

He heard a mental chuckle and knew that Schuldig had gained entrance to his thoughts.

__

"Congratulations Brad, I didn't know you had it in you." Schuldig told him telepathically. _"I guess I should be annoyed that you got that lovely woman instead of me. But surprisingly I'm happy for you. Just one thing though."_

"What?" Crawford asked.

__

"What was it like kissing her?"

Crawford's face went red whether it was from embarrassment or from anger he wasn't sure but right now he wanted to strangle the Orange-haired German.

__

"**SCHULDIG!!!"** He mentally screamed. Schuldig just laughed in his head and departed from his mind.

"One of these days, I swear that I'm going to kill that German." He muttered to himself.

He walked over to his somewhat warm Dinner and ate while thinking about the Silver haired woman that he had lost his heart to.

"Serenity." He thought with great longing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Meanwhile down at the Front Desk. Serenity was going over in her mind about what had gone on in Crawford's room.

'I can't believe that I kissed him back like that, I had never done that. Not even with Chiba-san.' She thought to herself in disbelief.

She heard the staff door open behind her, and Luna in human form approached her with a knowing look on her face.

"I heard from your mother Serena-chan. She is doing a little dance in the Ballroom about the mutual feelings that are radiating from you and Crawford-san."

Serenity's face turned a very deep red, and she bowed her head.

"Mou, does everyone know?" 

Luna's face broke out in to a grin and nodded that all of the Senshi's spirits knew and were throwing a party. "Pretty much." She replied.

Serenity groaned and her head landed on the desk with a thud. While Luna just laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening Crawford left his room and made his way down the corridor, his thoughts on Serenity and he was internally debating what he was going to do.

"I can't stand the thought of leaving her tomorrow. But I don't know if she would accept the idea of eloping with me." He murmured to himself.

He came across a small jewelry shop and saw an engagement ring that had a diamond that was shaped like a crescent moon. 'The heck with it' he thought and went in to the store the young woman behind the counter smiled at him and asked him if he needed any help.

Crawford studied the young woman in front of him she was the image of Serenity; but instead of Silver hair, this girl had sun blonde hair tied back in a red bow.

"Hai, I would like to look at the engagement ring that is in your windows display case." He told her.

She nodded and unlocked the display case and took the ring out of the display and showed him.

He studied it and decided that he would buy it. "How much?" he asked while taking out his checkbook. He had taken it out of the drawers before he left his room. Since he had seen the other clients in their robes he figured that it wouldn't be such a big deal if he did the same.

"Four hundred dollars and ninety nine cents." She told him. Inwardly Minako was cheering for her beloved Cousin and Best friend; she was going to be engaged. 'She will finally be loved and cared for. I can sense that she loves him and him her.' She thought to herself as she rang up the sale. And handed the ring box that was inside a small paper bag.

"Arigato sir." And with that Crawford left.

When he turned the corner the shop faded away in to the wall from where it was formed and the ghost of Minako went to tell her friends that their princess was soon to be engaged.

Crawford walked back to his room and sat down on the bed. "Well, I guess that I had better think about how to approach Serenity and ask her to be my wife." He murmured to himself. Shielding his thoughts from Schuldig he went over several scenarios in his mind. Just as he felt he had picked a good one his mind filled with an image of Serenity lying unconscious on the floor with a dark haired man standing over her holding a bludgeon in one hand. And his other hand reaching for her unconscious form.

"Serenity!" Crawford got up and grabbed his gun as headed for the Front Desk where he knew that he would find Serenity. Just as he approached he could hear a man and a woman arguing.

"Get out of here Mamoru-san, you know that you are not welcome here **EVER!!!**" Serenity screamed at some one. 

"Iie Serenity-chan. We were meant to be together forever." A man yelled back at her.

"That ended when you killed my family and my best friends." She yelled back.

"Gomen Ren, Demo it's over when I say that it's over." There was a sound like something had been struck, followed by a loud thud.

Crawford rounded the corner just in time to see the dark haired man he had seen in his vision reaching for someone that was plainly lying unconscious behind the desk. The man known as Mamoru Chiba had an evil smirk on his features.

"Soon Ren, you and I will be wed." He whispered and then chuckled.

Crawford saw red when he saw Serenity in the other mans arms with a deep gash on her forehead.

"Excuse me sir," he said icily. "Demo I believe that the young lady said that it was over between you two."

Mamoru whirled around and saw Crawford standing there with his arms folded in the shadows.

"She doesn't know what she wants." He sneered.

Crawford's eyes narrowed this man was clearly a dominating control freak. 'Well there is no way that he is going to turn her in to a shell of her former self.' He thought.

"Put her down. Now!" he told him. Mamoru looked at him with disdain. "You have no idea who you're talking too do you?"

"I neither know, nor care." He replied while fingering his gun in the robes pocket.

"I am the future King of Earth." Mamoru told him.

Crawford looked at the man as if he were crazy. "Who in blazes let you out of the asylum?"

Mamoru looked miffed "I am not crazy." He yelled. Crawford smirked and replied: "You sound crazy too me."

Mamoru saw red this time and dropped Serenity on the floor and charged. Crawford side stepped neatly and just as Mamoru went past stuck his foot out and tripped him, causing him to crash in to a table. Mamoru got back up on to his feet and charged Crawford again only this time he had his fist in front of him. Again he sidestepped and this time Mamoru fist had crashed in to the stone pillar. **"ARRRGH!!!!"** He screamed in pain.

Crawford shook his head in disgust. The man had no fighting style at all, he charged about like a rampaging bull. He glanced down at Serenity who was slowly coming to. Pretending to be oblivious to his so-called adversary who was now picking himself off of the floor cradling his injured hand. He walked over to her and held her in his arms, he then noticed two women coming in to the room. One with brown hair in a ponytail and rose-shaped earrings, the other one with short black hair in a shoulder length bob with purple eyes. They saw Crawford holding Serenity in his arms carefully picking her up. And then they saw Mamoru. Both of them cursed and gave out a loud yell just as Mamoru started to charge again. Crawford sighed to himself and ducked yet another blow. Causing his enemy to smash his good fist in to the desk. 

****

"OOOWWWWW!!!!" He screamed again.

Both girls laughed in delight at this. Crawford walked over to them and asked them to take Serenity to safety while he took care of this nutcase. They nodded their heads and gently carried their friend and princess to safety. Crawford slowly turned towards his beloved's attacker and calmly walked towards him.

"You know something? You are a first class, grade A, FDA regulation **DEAD MEAT!**" he said calmly at first but yelled the last part.

Mamoru looked up at him insanely. "That's what you think!" He screamed while pulling out one of his roses with a dagger like tip. Mamoru threw it at Crawford who knew what would happen if it were to hit him; dodged the lethal projectile. Whipping out his gun he brought it down on Mamoru's head hard, rendering him unconscious.

Shaking his head he looked over towards the stairway where Schuldig, Nagi, and Farfarello were standing. "Very nicely done Brad. I couldn't come up with a better plan myself." Schuldig said with a smirk.

"Schuldig will you and Farfarello get some rope. Nagi come down here and help me watch this idiot." Crawford ordered.

Schuldig nodded his head and he and Farfarello took off in search of some rope while Nagi walked down the stairway and used his special ability to prevent Mamoru if he should come to, from attacking anyone else. Five minutes later Schuldig and Farfarello came back with one of Farfarello's spare straight jackets. 

"Couldn't find any rope so we decided to bring Farfie's spare." Schuldig said after noticing Crawford's glance. Crawford just shrugged and replied:

"Just as well. This guy is probably and escaped mental patient."

About five minutes later they had Mamoru safely secured in the straight jacket down it the hotel cellar, with Farfarello watching him.

"Do you really think that it is a good idea too leave Farfarello alone with him?" Nagi asked while they made their way back up the stairs to their rooms.

Crawford shrugged his shoulders. "Not really…But at the moment, I really couldn't care less." He answered the young telekinetic.

Crawford then told Nagi to call any nearby asylums and find out if they were missing any inmates and if not then Farfarello would have a new playmate.

Nagi nodded his head and went in to his room. Crawford heard noises coming from Schuldig's room and realized that he had found a female companion to spend his night with. Now that Farfarello was safely out of the way in the cellar with Mamoru.

He shook his head and opened the door to his room and found the two girls in there nursing Serenity's head wound.

"How is she?" he asked with concern.

The brunette turned and smiled at him. "She will be fine. She just has a small concussion. Ami-chan took a look at her and assured us that the would isn't fatal."

Crawford nodded his head in relief. "Arigato."

The girl with short black hair shook her head and replied: "Iie Crawford-san, It is we who thank you for protecting our best friend. Demo may I ask you what has become of Chiba no Baka?"

Crawford gave her a small smile and told her that he is currently in the Hotel's cellar in a straight jacket, and that he is being watched by one of his companions. 

Hotaru and Makoto nodded their heads and left him with Serenity who had came to saying that they were going to tell the other workers what had happened and to also make sure that Haruka didn't do anything rash that would cause any trouble with Mamoru's incarceration.

Crawford slightly nodded his head and told them to be careful around Farfarello, seeing as though he had a fondness for knives. 

"It's most likely that he is having fun with the idiot." He explained to them and watched as the two of them laugh again with delight.

"Oh…now I know that Haruka will go down there. She would want to help him in cutting up the Kono Yaro." Makoto explained while she was laughing. And with that she and Hotaru left the room.

Crawford turned his attention towards the young woman in his bed and walked over and sat beside her.

"Daijoubu?" he asked with concern.

"Hai, I just have a gigantic headache." She answered him with a small smile on her face.

"Gomen that I wasn't able to get there before he hurt you Koi."

Serenity's eyes widened at that last part and her small smile widened. "Koi?"

Crawford turned a slight shade of red and nodded his head. ''Hai, I know we have only just met this evening. Demo Aishiteru Serenity."

Serenity's eyes softened and replied "Aishiteru, Brad-chan."

Crawford leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. "This isn't exactly how I had planned to propose too you…you know, I had intended on asking you out to a fancy resteraunt and then perhaps a Moon lit stroll. But I guess we can do that anytime. Demo right now I have a question to ask you."

"Hai?" 

"Serenity will you marry me?"

Serenity's eyes widened with joy and jerked upwards and kissed him deeply on the lips. After five minutes later they broke apart and Crawford gave her a genuine smile.

"I take it that, that was a yes?" He asked her.

Serenity nodded her head in confirmation and Crawford wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again gently. 

"You had better lie back down and rest, you still have to recuperate from you head injury." He told her as he gently laid her back down on the bed.

She nodded her head in agreement seeing as though her head was still killing her that she almost regretted jerking upwards like that. Almost.

Crawford watched as she drifted off to sleep and then got up. He knew that there were people on the other side of the door waiting for the news. He quietly walked over to it pressed his ear to the door and heard voices saying:

"What can you hear?"

"Be quiet I can't hear anything."

"Come on let me have a turn."

"You had your turn earlier."

"No I didn't that was Minako.

"Pipe down you two, do you want them to know that we're listening in"

"Setsuna-mama, what do you think?"

"I can't tell you Hota-chan, you will just have too be patient."

"Well he better treat her right that is all I can say."

"Haruka be nice, I'm sure that he will.

"If you say so koibito."

Crawford shook his head and headed toward his dresser and got dressed in his suit. He would rather die than let everyone see him in his complimentary robe when he gave the news.

After he was dressed he once again crept in front of the door and leaned against it again, and hearing his teammates on the other side as well as the workers his face broke out in to a mischievous grin. Laying his hand on the doorknob he quickly turned it and flung the door open wide causing everyone to come crashing in on top of each other. Well almost everyone, Schuldig, Nagi, and two women one with green and black hair and Maroon eyes who was leaning against Schuldig both of them were laughing hard. And the other woman had a kind of celestial glow around her. She was the exact image of his fiancee, only she had gossamer wings.

"Welcome to the family Crawford-san. I know that you and Ren will be happy together." She said serenely and then she just faded away.

Crawford looked back toward the dog pile on the floor and gave a small chuckle, it was rather amusing. 

"Well…I'm sure that from what the spirit of Serenity's Okassan had said, that Serenity and I are engaged too be married."

All of the girls gave a whoop, except for the sandy haired girl who looked like a boy. 

"Congratulations Brad. It's about time that you settled down. Your pushing at twenty-six you know." Schuldig told him while wrapping an arm around the waist of the woman standing next to him.

Crawford gave him a look. "Look who's talking." He retorted.

Schuldig shrugged his shoulders and looked at the woman standing next to him. He had met her while he was on his way to his room and quite literally ran in to her. He had invited her in to his room for a cup of coffee. (and from there on, well I'm sure that you can make an educated guess what had happened later. )

"When will the two of you be married Crawford-san? Nagi asked him while helping Hotaru out of the dog pile on the floor.

Crawford looked back in to the room where he saw that Serenity had been woken up by all the noise and gave her a small smile. "As soon as Serenity is well enough for the ceremony." He replied. "But right now she needs rest. " 

Everyone nodded their heads and left Crawford and his new fiancee alone so that she could rest. Well all except for Haruka who had to be dragged away by the teal haired woman who was telling her not to make a scene, and that Crawford was their Hime's new Fiance. 

Crawford walked back in to the room and headed back over to the bed. And resumed sitting on the side of the bed where he had been sitting earlier. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"All right, I'm just relieved that Michiru-chan dragged Haruka away from you." At the sight of Crawford's raised eyebrow she continued. "She has a bit of an over-protective streak in her when it comes to me." She explained and Crawford gave her a look of understanding.

"Well, she isn't the only one." He said while giving her another kiss. "Now try and get some sleep. You are going to have too rest and get back your strength. I'll have a Doctor come and check on you too make sure that your friend Ami's analysis of your condition is accurate." 

Serenity nodded her head and lay back down and drifted off to sleep again. Crawford watched her for a while and then got up to get a chair so that he would have a comfortable spot for his vigil. And he stayed there until the sun rose. (Hey he's going to be a gentleman and wait until he is married to her before sleeping with her. Besides he's worried that if he did lay down next to her; he would give in to temptation a make love to her while she's hurt.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When she woke up Serenity's headache was gone and she heard the shower running. She smiled happily; last night had started in terror and ended like a dream come true. When Mamoru had burst in to the Hotel demanding that she run away with him and elope she had been both terrified and angry. She couldn't believe that he dared to show his face in her Hotel. Especially since he knew full well that the spirits of both her Mother Queen Serenity, and her Senshi. Had refused to leave her side. 'I was so frightened. When none of them had appeared.' She thought to herself.

A while later Crawford came out of the bathroom clad in the robe from last night drying his hair with a towel. When he saw that she was awake he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling Itooshi?" 

"I feel a great deal better, Koibito." She told him truthfully. Just before he could gather her in his arms and kiss her Good morning there was a knock on the door. Crawford gave a mental groan "Come in."

The door opened and a young woman with long black hair and dark eyes walked in dressed in a ceremonial robe. "Ohayo Ren-chan who are you feeling?" she asked.

Serenity gave Rei Hino a smile and said that she felt fine. Rei came over to the bed and studied her princess thoughtfully. "Well your eyes are clear and the gash has stopped bleeding. That's good."

She got off the bed and looked at Crawford state of dress and blushed as she realized that she had probably interrupted a tender moment between the two and offered her apologies. "I just wanted to tell you that you could use the reception hall for your wedding since it's near the beach, if you wanted too that is."

Crawford's lips twitched upwards slightly at this. "We'll take a look at it later Hino-san." He told her; everyone had pretty much introduced himself or herself last night as they left last night. Rei smiled and left closing the door behind her. "Now where were we?" He asked as he leaned down and started kissing his love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later the two of them left the room and headed down towards the reception hall. As they approached they ran in to Schuldig and Setsuna who were having a very passionate make out session in a spare room. Crawford glanced down at Serenity who was smiling at the scene. 

"Let's leave them alone for awhile." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head in agreement and they moved on. When they entered the room Michiru and Ami were waiting for them along with Minako who was pouring over Wedding Cake decorations.

"Picking out our decorations Minako-chan? Shouldn't you let us do that." Serenity asked with a smile on her face and Minako jumped up guiltily, the truth was that she was planning on doing all of the arrangements herself. Although it would have been a bit too much.

"Gomen Ren-chan, but I just couldn't help myself. After all I am the Goddess of Love incarnate."

Crawford raised an eyebrow and looked at his Itooshi who was just shaking her head and mouthed ignore her. He shrugged his shoulders and then turned to the sound of the door opening again. Schuldig and Setsuna walked in both of who looked rather disheveled. Everyone grinned at the pair and thought 'well maybe Minako can plan for the wedding of those two.' Schuldig held up hands and asked:

"What are you all looking at?"

"Nothing." Was everyone's response.

The next two hours were spent on deciding the decorations for the Wedding. Both of them had decided on a small private wedding since neither of them had many friends and family. (Much to the frustration of Minako. Who had been thinking of a huge Wedding Gala. ^_^) It was decided that Michiru and Haruka would perform for the wedding entertainment. Ami would do the ordering of decorations since Crawford had a vision of what would happen if it had been left in Minako's hands. (Again to her great frustration.)

And then everyone departed leaving the two Lovebirds alone to spend some time together. They both decided to take a walk down the beach. As they walked Crawford reached in to his pocket and pulled out the box that still had the ring in it.

"I had forgotten to do this last night." He said and then kneeled in front of her opened the ring box, and slid the ring on to her ring finger. She smiled at him and then leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss would have probably lasted had it not been for someone clearing his or her throat.

Crawford looked up and saw the four people that he had never wanted to see again.

"Weiss." He hissed and then pulled Serenity behind him so that he could protect her. "What are you four doing here?"

"Delivering flowers for the Wedding. We do have a large selection after all." Yohji Kudou said with a grin. "And who would have thought that it would be yours Crawford. I take it that the lovely young woman behind you is your intended." He made a small gesture toward Serenity.

"That is correct Kudou-san. And I would thank you to bear that in mind." The words were grated out through Crawford's teeth.

"Back off Yohji-kun." Omi told the honey haired florist/assassin. "Anno…we were just wondering where we put the flowers Crawford-san?"

Crawford looked up and pointed to where Ami was standing silently observing the scene below her. Ami-san will tell you. She is standing up there." He told them.

Weiss headed up towards the building and Crawford watched as they left. He turned towards Serenity who had been clutching his arm.

"Brad-Chan, who were those men? You didn't seem too like them at all." She asked him.

He looked down at her and gave her a comforting smile. "Just some people who had been my enemies a while back." He explained. And then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near him. "Demo…that is in the past. Now I just have you and our future too think about." And with that he kissed her passionately.

High up on the balcony violet eyes watched the scene. He didn't show it but he had been surprised when he heard the gist of their conversation. "Are you truly serious about her Oracle?" He turned back and resumed his job of setting up this evenings wedding. "Well I'll be close by to make sure that nothing happens to her if this is just a plot to kill her." And with that in mind he headed back to the van and took out his katana unaware of the ghostly woman lurking nearby.

"He is serious Fujimiya-san. And I will make sure that you and your friends do not ruin my daughter's wedding." Queen Serenity whispered and left to start making the spell that would keep any intruders from getting in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on in the evening Serenity was all dressed and ready for her Wedding. Ami had located a priest in the nearby village and had asked him to come tonight and he had agreed. Everything was all set. Farfarello was still down in the cellar with Mamoru who by now was covered with slash marks from both the Irishman and Haruka. All of the spirits of her Senshi were making last minute preparations for the Wedding, and Crawford had made Schuldig his best man and Nagi as the ring bearer.

She looked at her reflection once more and then sensed the presence of someone in her room. She looked around and saw that her Mother was watching her. She smiled happily and ran towards her for a hug.

"Kassan, I still can't believe that I am getting married. It's like a dream. One which I hope that I never wake up from." She said to her mother.

Queen Serenity looked down at her precious child and returned the embrace. 'I will make sure that it stays like that. I have already cast a spell to ensure that Weiss does not find the building tonight, and I have also cast a magical barrier around the cellar too keep Mamoru from escaping.' She thought to herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile outside four very tired assassins were treading around in circles. They had been doing so for the past four hours. 

"Are you sure that this is the right way to the Wedding Aya-kun?" Ken asked for the fifteenth time.

"For the last time **HAI!!!!**" Aya yelled feeling very frustrated it was like something was playing keep away with him and his teammates ever since they returned to the exit where Aya remembered that the Hotel was located on about a block away.

"Well then how come we haven't arrived yet?" Yohji snapped. He had figured that Crawford was somehow black mailing the lovely young woman in to marrying him. And if so he could be her Prince Charming and rescue her and maybe even sleep in her bed for doing so.

"I don't understand it. We took the right exit and yet the Hotel is no where in sight." Omi sighed outloud.

They continued on never noticing the ghostly woman who was presently trying to stifle her fit of laughter. 

"So far so good, the spell is working and my daughter's wedding should be starting right about now." She said to herself and faded away still using the rays of the full Moon to cast the illusion that the only thing around was an untouched forest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At that exact moment the Wedding ceremony had begun and Serenity was heading down the aisle. Haruka was giving her away. Although she still didn't like the idea of her Koneko getting married.

Brad Crawford was standing near the altar with the priest and Schuldig was right behind him. Nagi was standing to the right of Crawford holding the cushion that contained two matching Wedding rings. Both of which were written in Lunarian which read 'Two Soul's enter twined, Two Hearts Enter twined. For all eternity B.C. and S.M.' As he watched her come down the aisle Brad Crawford's heart felt like it was going to explode.

'Dear God she is so beautiful.' He thought.

Schuldig who heard Crawford's unshielded thought considered commenting on it but changed his mind. He just contented himself by watching Setsuna who was taking a guard position near the door. As well as Hotaru, both of them were keeping an eye out for any intruders. Even though Queen Serenity assured them that she had everything under control.

When she finally reached the end of the aisle Serenity faced her intended and the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here this evening to join this man and this woman in the bonds of Holy Matrimony." He started the ceremony and through out the whole ceremony everything went off without a hitch.

"Do you Bradley Crawford, Take this woman Serenity Moon to be your lawful wedded wife? The priest asked.

"I Do." Crawford answered.

"Do you Serenity Moon, take this man Bradley Crawford to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I Do." Serenity answered.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He turned toward Crawford and informed him. "You may now kiss the bride."

Crawford raised the veil covering Serenity's face and gently kissed her on the lips. As a loud cheer erupted from all of the Senshi. Even Schuldig and Nagi cheered the two Newlyweds.

Everyone watched as Mr. and Mrs. Bradley Crawford walked down the aisle together and out the door. Then they followed to the Banquet Room where all of the Hotel's Chefs were taking off the lids to the metal containers holding the food. Everything was going well, until four very tired and disgruntled Weiss team assassins came in looking for a fight.

Serenity walked towards them and asked them if they were all right. Crawford was right behind her looking at them sternly.

Weiss looked around at all of the happy people celebrating the finished Wedding, and decided that they were too tired to start anything. And asked if there were any room openings. Serenity and Crawford looked at each other and burst out laughing. Serenity nodded her head and escorted them to some rooms on the fifth floor. They thanked her and then crashed on to their beds and promptly fell asleep.

Crawford and Serenity then started to walk down the stairway. When they had almost approached it he stopped her, took her in to his arms and kissed once again very passionately. And she returned it with equal passion. When they had finally broke the kiss they headed back down to the third floor and Crawford lifted her up and went in to his King Suite.

Crawford mentally told Schuldig that he and his bride were not going to rejoin the others in the festivities, and to enjoy them as much as possible. Schuldig acknowledged his leaders statement and grinned to himself and wished Crawford a pleasant evening.

Crawford looked down at Serenity once more and just before he kissed her he whispered:

"Aishiteru Ren-chan."

To which she answered:

"Aishiteru Brad-chan."

And then they kissed each other, and as they did so the flames in the fireplace flared. As well as a new life that had begun it's first stages later on in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile down in the cellar one last agonized scream echoed in the cellar and Mamoru Chiba died. Farfarello looked at his handy word and then started eating the piece of Wedding Cake that Nagi had brought down for him a half-hour ago.

"Killing the Rose Bearer hurts God." He cackled and then he just resumed eating his cake. Not noticing the vapor heading up the stairs and down the hall. But before it got any farther Hotaru and Setsuna appeared as well as the spirits of the six dead Senshi.

"Gomen Mamoru-san, demo you're not going to haunt Ren-chan and her husband." The senshi of Death and Destruction declared and the six spirits seized the spirit of Mamoru and carried him off to the Underworld where Hades was waiting.

When he saw the spirit he laughed and said: "Well it's about time."

And then he seized the spirit and hurled him in to Tartaraus. The spirit of Mamoru screaming the entire time. Still saying that Serenity was his. Hades just turned a deaf ear and returned to his work.

Well I hope that you enjoy this new Fanfiction. Just go easy on the flames Okay. P.S. I'll try and have the next chapter of Avenging Angel out later this month. Ja.


End file.
